Shift
Shift AKA Harrison Dodge is a superhero who can shape-shift between animal forms. He primarily operates out of Toronto and Dodge City with The Invincibles. Origin Early Life Harrison Dodge was born and raised in Toronto, Canada. He was enrolled in a private school, where he studied hard. He was very nerdy, and was a common target for bullying. However he was also incredibly smart, and a top student. He was known as the most intelligent student the school had ever seen, finishing with top marks in each of his classes. He had a special interest in physics and electrical engineering, which he planned to continue with after high school. The Slommian Encounter One day, Harrison was walking home from school in the secluded Toronto ravines, when he encountered a UFO. Harrison was so bewildered that he could barely breath- then out the door of the UFO two Slommians emerged. Both of these Slommians were possessed by the Shiftius curse, and passed it on to Harrison, the first thing they saw. This knocked him out and then they brought him into the ship. Now that Harrison possessed the Shiftius Curse, and was in slommian atmosphere, he unconsciously shape-shifted into a massive creature from the planet Slomm, destroying the ship and killing the Slommians. He fell into the ravines and shape-shifted back into a human. He awoke in the ravine, and was very confused. He then shook off the alien encounter as a dream. Becoming Shift A few weeks later, after getting bullied by fellow classmate Aaron Daenerson, Harrison ran to the bathroom. Angry at Aaron, Harrison fantasised about him getting attacked by a tiger, which was especially funny to Harrison as someone had told him Aaron was afraid of tigers. Suddenly, while looking in the mirror, Harrison began to transform into a tiger, freaking him out. He couldn't believe he was looking in the mirror as a tiger, and at that moment, Aaron stepped in the bathroom to finish off Harrison- but screamed at the sight of a live tiger in the bathroom. Aaron ran out and Harrison shifted back into a human, astonished at what just happened. A teacher entered the bathroom, saying that Aaron had claimed there was a live tiger in there, a statement that the teacher didn't sound very convinced of. Of course, there was no longer a tiger in the bathroom, causing Aaron to be publicly embarrassed. Later that day, Harrison investigated his powers back at home, and realised that he was able to shapeshift into any animal at will. He worked over the coming weeks to become better at controlling the powers. He then decided to use his powers to fight crime, and take on the name "Shift". Superhero Career Shift started off his career by scaring criminals with his abilities, but worked his way up by fighting and stopping crime. He has since fought Villains such as Elektron and Luminar. The Formation of the Invincibles Shift was involved in the fight against Jaws alongside Scan Man and Barcode Boy during the Death of Scan Man. When Captain Twister suggested to the group of involved heroes that they should become a team, later known as The Invincibles, Shift was happy to join. Invincibles Career Shift is an original member of the team, and is very important. He became the brains of the group, operating their computer systems, databases, and more. He became a leader of the team, similar to Scan Man. He is also involved in every fight, and is still a very active member. Inter-Planetary Alliance Representative Career Meeting Querentiano One day, Shift was approached by Querentiano, the founder, and leader of the Inter-Planetary Alliance. Querentiano explained to Shift that he also possessed the Shiftius Curse, and explained how it works. He said he sought out Shift as the two of them were the only beings in the galaxy able to control the curse, and that every other host could not, and would rapidly change form. He then invited Shift to join the IPA as a representative for Earth, and that he could bring one other human. Shift chose his friend Tech, the only person he knew who was smarter than him. The two of them decided to keep the information that Earth was involved in the IPA limited to the superhero community, as to not cause geo-political mayhem across the globe. Being a Representative Shift and Tech visit the IPA Headquarters for regular meetings in the House of Commons. As Earth does not have a huge role on a Galactic scale, they are not very involved. However due to Shift being a friend of the Leader Querentiano, He is up to date of the state of the IPA. Database Usage Shift uses the IPA Database on earth when working with the Invincibles, allowing him access to knowledge of the entire galaxy. Powers/Abilities * Shift is possesed by the Shiftius Curse, which grants him the ability to: ** Shape-shift into any animal that exists in the atmosphere he currently is breathing ** Ability to breath any atmosphere safely Category:Heroes